when you're gone to sacrifice
by Rozyx
Summary: sequel to when you're gone to chaos. Sarah is now the new goblin queen. Life has been peaceful under her rule, but now, unknown forces threaten the labyrinth. what is the promise and how is Jareth a part of this?
1. Chapter 1

***disclaimer- I don't anything written here except what I created.**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, if we fail this then ours families will suffer." One of the cloaked figures asked the other two. Looking around constantly for anyone to be watching.

"Are you daft?! If we don't do this then there will be war and everyone here will suffer." Said the second as he slapped the first on the side of his dark hood.

"Isn't there another way though? Does she have to die when she only brings peace to the land?" the third questioned while he nervously shuffled his feet.

"There isn't time to find another way idiot. The enemy is on their way as we know it. We cannot let the labyrinth fall to ruin. With her sacrifice he will rise, and only he knows the secret to vanquishing this evil." The second countered. He was on his last nerve with these two. He had explained all this time and time again. However, he himself had to admit that he didn't want her to die. He did not want to lose her, but if he didn't then the entire land would parish.

The other two were so sad that they'd have to do this. Everyone loves her dearly and with her loss the labyrinth would go back to chaos.

The three of them turned as they hear voices coming their way. They quickly scattered and vanished into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

-The next morning-

"Sarah. It's time to get up now, my queen." Came the voice of the dwarf she knew all too well. Hoggle insisted on helping her in any way he could. It was helpful sometimes, but lately it just didn't seem, right. He was her friend and not her slave.

She groaned as she plopped out of bed and walked to her bedroom balcony. This was her new morning routine. She looked over the labyrinth to see if there were any problems happening within. All seemed well, as it usually did. Not even a pair of goblins fighting. Then she turned back to hoggle and she was all cleaned up and dressed just like that.

Ever since becoming the goblin queen she has worked hard and it's paid off. The land is peaceful. Even with those wishing away someone. She ruled with tenderness and law-abiding justice. Tenderness and understand to hear out the story of those who break the rules before throwing them in the bog of eternal stench.

She learned how to use magic and was becoming better every day. She found Jareth's secret tomb he had sealed away to where nobody but those he told in dreams about know of. A secret chamber hidden well beneath the castle.

The day she found the tomb, she couldn't hold back the tears. She finally found him but he really was no longer in that body. She found his arms crossed over a book of magic, which he wrote for his next successor. It was as if he knew she would become queen. From this book, she learned that if he didn't live within her she would be a non-magic mortal. His death brought new life to her and that in turn brought new life to the labyrinth.

She took out some of the worse dangers of the labyrinth. She found out that the dangers she thought so terrible, were only minor dangers compared to what the labyrinth really held. She would have been dead if she had taken even one turn different. The thought made her shudder.

She decided to go visit ludo to see how he was doing. He was in charge of labyrinth repairs and defenses in case of an attack. The goblins lived a little more peacefully since Sarah gave them a bit of schooling in reading and writing. Once they had a little education they started fighting with words instead of blowgun pranks and cannon shootings.

"Ludo, how is wall repair going?" She said after teleporting behind him. The last wisher had been throwing everything trying to break straight through the labyrinth. They got through a couple walls and decided it would be better to try to solve it. They were half way through when time ran out. The runner and the wished-away were immediately turned into goblins and forced to stay in the labyrinth forever. Not something, Sarah enjoyed but she learned that if they were not turned then they would become dust from being humans trapped in a labyrinth for eternity.

"Sawah!" He said with a smile. He pulled her into a big hug. He loved her as a mother more than a friend since she came back. She gave him something to do instead of just sitting around or avoiding being tied up and bitten. He liked repairing the walls, for his rock friends seemed to have purpose.

She hugged him back and laughed. When he let go she assessed the repairs. They were almost complete and seemed stronger than before. She smiled at this, and decided that she would treat ludo to a feast afterwards for his hard work. After she told ludo about that, he seemed to work harder and groaned louder.

"I have to go now ludo but I'll be back." She said with a wave. She went on foot throughout the labyrinth as she was checking on everyone and everything. It all seemed to be in order and it was around the time for a new runner. She immediately sent out the notice of time drawing near. The notice was the same as it always was. A crystal sent out in the form of a red bubble. She sent out enough that that soon everyone was getting ready.

She sighed at the thought of having to do this. If she didn't though then the labyrinth would be without purpose and would vanish from existence completely, as it almost did once before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sarah pulled a crystal from thin air, looked in it and searched. She searched for a runner to wish someone away so the routine could start. The pictures were clear, and everywhere she looked she didn't see anyone to take. Then she saw a blurry picture with muffled voices. That was not right, because she was supposed to be able to see and hear everything with a spell that let her see from mirrors. Even the filthiest, murkiest mirror would show a vision clear as day. Something was blocking her spell. She stared at it with annoyance.

"My queen, have you found a runner yet?" Hoggle asked from the other side of her throne room. The blurry vision annoyed her, but she had work to do. She tried to look elsewhere and couldn't. This annoying spell had trapped her vision. There was only one thing she could do at this point. She had to go to there, and find the one who was blocking her. She could not remove this spell until she knew what spell it was. It was too strong for that. She didn't want to go there though because of where it was coming from. She would have to go back to her hometown.

"I have to go. Hoggle, you're to watch and let me know if anything happens." She said as she tossed him the crystal. When he caught it, the crystal turned into a peach. She wasn't trying to be funny at the moment, but she had to lighten the mood to keep Hoggle from worrying.

"Leave? Aint we gonna to have a runner though?" He asked with eyes narrowed at the peach. Sarah didn't ever break tradition for fear of bringing disorder to the labyrinth. For her to leave at such an important time meant something was wrong. However when Hoggle looked up she had turned into a white owl and flew away.

She was scared and it showed when she landed in a tree. Just ahead was her hometown, and worse than that was where she had to go. She hadn't been here in 2 years. Now she had to go to the house that stood next to her old home. She still had the paper link bracelet Toby had made her all those years ago. The thought of her having missed him growing into going to school made her want to cry. She ruffled her feathers and flew in that direction. She just wanted to get this over with and get back to her duties as queen.

She was there within seconds, as it was one of the benefits of her magic. She landed on the tree just outside the house. She looked in the window on the right and saw nothing. This house seemed abandoned. She noticed a separated garage. She tried to feel if there was life in it and didn't sense any. Sarah did sense a well-hidden cloak however. Someone had to be hiding within it.

She flew around it and saw a blacked out window in the back. It was old though and if she appeared in human form she could get close enough to see. She landed in the fenced back yard and changed. She looked around in fear of someone passing by and recognizing her. She crept up slowly and looked in where some of the paint had worn off. It was a bare room except for cobwebs, an ancient mirror and a man.

"What do you mean you couldn't make it? If we don't do this then we have nowhere to go. We are no longer welcome in this world. You should know this." Said the man in the garage. He was talking to someone, but he was alone. She squinted and saw a black figure in the mirror. It didn't match the man in the garage.

"I mean what I say, and you shouldn't be questioning me. If it weren't for me, we all would be dead. This girl they call queen is growing stronger. We must attack, and we need to attack soon." Came the reply from the mirror. Its voice sounded like nothing she ever heard. She heard demons when she cast them from the labyrinth into limbo, and they sounded like puppies in comparison. It scared her to think what she thought. For some unknown reason she felt they were talking about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

She had to hurry and remove the magical block from her sight. She couldn't help it though if they were talking about her then the attack they were plotting was on the labyrinth. She had to know of this enemy. Sarah could hear a wish for goblins to take someone away a few houses away. She waved her hand in that direction and the goblins took them to the labyrinth. Hoggle would play the guide until she got back. She had to listen to what was happening in front of her or there might not be a labyrinth.

"What do you mean we need to attack now? We aren't ready. We may be growing stronger but we aren't anywhere strong enough yet. Besides, we can't reenter that world until the next blood moon. That isn't until the end of summer. We need to prepare more or we shall be weakened too much to do anything." The man replied. Sarah was waiting for him to turn around so she could see his face. He sounded faintly familiar but she couldn't place it.

"We don't have that much time to waste. If we wait that long then she might learn of our existence and the secret will be found. If she discovers it then the goblin city will stand and our kind will fall to ruin. You know this to be true, for you are the one who had this prophecy revealed to him, Anbu." She now had a name to go by.

"The prophecy didn't mean we should rush to haste decision. We can't let fear lead us down the wrong path. Jareth is gone and so is the secret, so we don't need to choose so poorly. We can't afford to lose to the lost children again." 'They had attacked before? During Jareth's rein?' she thought. She heard a car alarm and ducked down. She couldn't risk being caught anymore. Not tonight at least. She worked quickly throwing off the sight block and replacing it with similar magic. It would keep them from realizing she had removed it for awhile. Hopeful until Sarah knew more about this new enemy.

She quickly flew back to the labyrinth and saw that the runner still had twelve and a half hours until the end. She had work to do but had to pay attention or the goblins would worry and cause her trouble. She didn't need discord in the labyrinth at a time like this. Not when there were lives at stake. War always led to deaths.

Sarah was annoyed as the runner was taking forever and not giving up either. That was a loophole if you knew you wouldn't make it through. If you gave up then the one who was wished away would stay but the runner could get out. This was because then they severed their ties with each other.

The hours ticked by and Sarah sent challenge after challenge. Finally, the time was up and the two became goblins. Almost immediately after she got them to the castle, and handed them to the other goblins to show them around, she ran down to Jareth's tomb. Nobody but her and Hoggle knew where it was and so she could think in private there and share with Jareth about everything that was happening. She kept his spell book in this spacious place. It was empty except the stone coffin that held the still intact body of Jareth. If Sarah didn't know any better then she would say he's just asleep.

She pace the floor thinking of all she saw. Before standing next to Jareth and telling him everything. Whenever Sarah did this then Jareth would give her bizarre dreams that always seemed to lead to the solution of a situation. Him once being the king meant he knew a thing or two about how to handle some things.

"I really don't know what to do here Jareth. This enemy seems to know way more about us than I could imagine. What secret is it that they don't want me to know?" It took all her strength not to cry. She just got the labyrinth revived, and she'd be damned if she let it fall to ruin a second time. As long as she lived, the labyrinth would wouldn't lose to this enemy or to any that follow.

She was in there for what seemed like days but was really only hours. She had to get to bed though. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to see Jareth again. Ever sense becoming queen of the goblins she had spent time with Jareth in her dreams. They talked and danced and other things. Things such as kissing and other physical pursuits. Her face was red from the memory. She was a virgin but not in her dream world. She was soon in bed and fell asleep.

"Hello you precious thing." Came a voice from the side of her bed. She looked over and there he was. She sat up and struggled free of the king size covers. She then worked her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. She missed him all day. She cried into his chest. "What is wrong, babe?" He asked.

"You know what's wrong. You live within me after all." She replied as she trembled.

"I do know my dear. However that secret you wish to know is one I will never tell you." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Why won't you do so? Don't you care that some force is plotting the downfall of the labyrinth?"

"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have given them such a precious queen. I can't tell you though. I'm afraid of what you'd do if you knew that secret. Please don't ask me to tell you." He said as he shuddered. She looked up and saw that he was holding back tears. If he was this scared then it was definitely important. She would have to find out one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Sarah had been begging him for a few hours. He had to play dirty to get her to stop. She was soon waking up and she was annoyed at herself. She had gotten nowhere in figuring any of this out. She slammed her fist into her bed and the whole frame shook. She could never seem to get used to this strength.

She walked over to the balcony and saw that she had awoken a little early. Not a single light was lit within the goblin city. She decided right then that she needed to go back again. Back to find out more about this enemy. She quickly wrote a note to Hoggle telling him that she'd be back soon. Then she changed into an owl and teleported close to the town. She then flew back to that house. It was as dark as she remembered. She landed in the back yard and changed into a white mouse. She didn't want to change into her human form again when the town will be awaking soon.

She scurried to the garage and climbed to the window. She looked in the worn out spot and the man wasn't there. She had to get inside and take a closer look at that mirror. She got off the window sill and circled the old garage. There wasn't more than a crack. She tried the roof next and didn't see any way. It was an old garage but in pretty good condition. She finally found a small hole in the upper side of the wall. She turned into a spider and crawled up the wall when she reached the hole she just barely fit through it.

She was inside the wall alone and could feel the blockers. Once she was in, she'd have to pay the toll or be struck by her own magic. She gave her spidery limb a quick prick and pulled out some blood. She smeared it on the air in front of her and the blocker granted her access. She was in. There was nobody around to spot her so she could get a little comfortable while still standing on her toes. She turned into her human form and looked around. She saw it immediately. She walked over to the mirror and inspected the frame, being careful not to show her reflection. If this was a magic mirror then she could be trapped in it or seen by the black figure she saw last time.

It wasn't easy to inspect with that thought in mind. She looked at the pattern on the frame and saw a familiar language. She had seen it before in the castle. She studied the symbols for a while, committing them to memory. She would ask Hoggle about the strange markings when she got home and see if he could read them. Knowing Jareth wouldn't tell her was frustrating but she'd work around it.

Sarah looked at the back of the mirror and saw English letters. Only they were reversed as if they were reflected. She had trouble with it but she read it. "The prophet's shadow" was the inscription. She couldn't place it but she's heard of that before.

She tried to think of where she heard that before. It was a long while ago when she had. However, just like the voice of the man she saw, she couldn't place where. She wanted to pace the floor but that meant going in front of the large mirror. Therefore, she decided she see if there was anything else. She looked at the wooden stand that held the mirror. She searched every inch of it. It was just a stand, except for the strengthening spell to help it endure the weight of the mirror. That meant something. That meant that this mirror was so valuable the man couldn't risk it breaking. That meant that this could be the only of its kind.

She had stayed long enough and the sun was about to come up. She turned around and was thrown across the room by some unseen attacker. She hit the opposite wall hard enough to leave her winded. She gasped for air and looked to see who was there, but before she saw anything she was struck with something that sounded like snapping wood. That was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

Sarah awoke some time later and wished she hadn't. Her head felt worse than the worst hangover in history, and her back felt sore from hitting the wall earlier. The memory hit her and she tried to sense for presence. There of course was only another blocker, which meant He was there. She could hear his breathing as he stood close by, watching her for signs of life. She had trained herself well, but not well enough.

"Hello, Sarah. Did you miss me?" Came that voice. Like a bolt of lightning, it struck her then. That voice was someone she knew. It was someone who was not supposed to be real. It was Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Sam should not be here or even real. It was as unreal to Sarah as the thought of him attacking her. She remembered the sleepovers and the days at school. They were not supposed to be real. He was supposed to be a side effect of the medication. She slowly opened her eyes and was thankful the lights were low. She lifted her head and turned towards him.

"Sam?" she asked in a dry voice. It was him, only older than when she last saw him.

"Hello, psycho-freak. Didn't expect to see me did you? Well that is no surprise, and sorry for…. vanishing. I can't be seen with a labyrinth lover though. Bad for my people." He stated, but she couldn't fully comprehend it. Sam was real and in front of her. She could hardly believe it and couldn't believe he would attack her like that.

"Sam? Why?" She questioned.

"Simple really. I'm the prophet of my people and the labyrinth was built on what was my people's land. The goblins blamed us for the downfall of their old land. The traitor, or who you called Jareth, gave them shelter in his castle and soon they were building out and taking over the place." He walked over and kissed Sarah. She immediately tasted the vinegar and tried to pull away.

"The only traitor I know is you. Why didn't you just say these things when I told you about the labyrinth?" She said with anger in her voice. It only seemed to hurt and amuse Sam.

"That isn't so simple. I was young and just became the prophet so I couldn't associate with you. If they found out then my people would rebel against me and would have sacrificed you to the gods." She immediately thought of the inscription on the mirror. 'The prophet's shadow' and tried to think.

"What do you mean I would have been sacrificed? You make these so called people sound like a cult. Who are they anyway?" She said in a rush while trying hard to concentrate. She needed to learn as much as she could and escape. Then she might have a chance to sort all this out and save her kingdom.

"You should know what we are. You are one of us after all. I mean, the traitor lives inside of you so you become what he is." He replied. The confusion showed on her face and he smiled at that. "So he never told you did he? He never told you what you have become. Well, that isn't right. How about this. You drop him and let me be the one you live beside. I'll tell you everything and you'll grow stronger."

"Why should I give him up? Besides I thought you were gay!" She shouted back.

"Of course me being gay is a lie. I am bi, you silly thing. I would really think about it though. Being the prophet's wife comes with advantages our kind doesn't get anywhere else."

"I'd rather die than give up on, Jareth." She said point blank.

"My dear Sarah" he said as he brushed her cheek. "You will be dead if you don't give up on him." He sounded as if he was holding back tears but she didn't look at his face.

"What are we?" She asked again.

"We are one and we are all. We are second chances. We are redeeming mistakes."

"What the-? Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"We are shadow people. We become our shadows. We are beings that have a second chance at a better life and can undo mistakes we make." He stated. Her confusion was obvious so he continued. "We are a society that was once human with an unforgiven part of our lives. Shadow humans are what some call the lost. We are beings who are taken from the human world. We don't exist."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"What do you mean we don't exist? I wouldn't be here talking to you, or tied to this chair if either of us didn't exist." She stated with annoyance. "what's this prophet you claim you are, what is this sacrifice you were talking about? If becoming a 'shadow person' means you don't exist and you still existed when I knew you then how does that work? Why did that shadow man call you anbu?" she ranted. She didn't realize her mistake until she said it. She mentioned information from the time she spied in on his conversation.

He smiled at her and then she knew. Sarah knew that Sam had known all along that she was there. She didn't like how it seemed like he was playing her for a fool. She glared at him and pushed for him to answer the damn questions.

"We don't exist because our births are non-existent anymore. I told you we are given a second chance at a better life. Our birthdays are erased. I could still exist because I'm the prophet, or Anbu in the language of our people. This means I could choose to live my human life or become one of us. If I stayed human though I could have stayed by your side. That is until I learned of you history with the labyrinth. I was hurt and confused and I'm sorry about leaving and giving you bad memories, but I did fall for you. I still have feeling for you that can grow to love again."

She was shocked. "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"I couldn't do that when you where moaning that name everytime you slept. I never liked that but after telling…. what did you call him? Shadow man? After telling him about it he told me about Jareth. I didn't want to believe it but then you told me your story and…." He stopped and shook his head. He had that sad, hurt look in his eye that made Sarah unhappy to see.

She considered her words and then spoke. "I'm sorry Sam. You are my best friend whom I didn't want to hide secrets from. If I had known it would have brought you this pain then I wouldn't have said that. I do love you, even if I'm not IN love with you. Your still my favorite rebel."

He bit his bottom lip and half smiled. He was hurt and it wouldn't go away just like that. It seemed like her words hurt him more.

"What are you hiding Sammy?" she asked with concern in her voice. "It has something to do with what's happening now doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." He looked like he was going to cry, but he didn't even with a shaking voice. "I told you before that you should become mine and that you'll die if you don't."

"That I'll be sacrificed. Is this part of your prophecy?"

He flinched. "Yes and I don't want to let any harm come to you. I felt what you'll feel if that happens." He was shaking and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Please. Just become my wife. I've seen what will happen and people will die, but I won't be able to stand it if you are one of them. Please!"

Sarah saw the whole truth in his eyes. All the feelings he had for her and how much he was scared and hurting from this. Sam had been given a great burden that much was clear. She wished that she could take it all away so he didn't have to suffer. However, that meant giving up the labyrinth and her friends who dwell within it's walls. It also meant giving up Jareth. She knew right from the start that she never could.

"What is this prophecy that you saw?"

"That the promise Jareth made will come true. That his one true love's sacrifice will end the war and will make him rise again and the labyrinth will forever belong to the goblins."

She didn't hear those words at first. Then it slowly sank in and all the pieces fit. She'd be sacrificed to the 'gods' by angry shadow people, the war would be won, and Jareth knew this. That's why he hid it because he didn't want her to die.

She needed to talk to Jareth. She needed to go home and dream of him, or she wouldn't have anything to go on with this information. She blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

When Sarah awoke some time later Sam was gone. This was her chance to escape and she'd have to work fast. She struggled against the ropes and they fell instantly. Sam had untied them, and left the window open. She put a sad smile on her face produced a crystal and placed on the floor. When she did it became the picture of her and Sam at the arcade they took on their one date. She held onto it all this time and never regretted that date. She didn't even regret his vinegar kiss.

She turned into an owl and flew back the labyrinth. When she got back she was instantly approach at the doors by an upset and worried Hoggle. She immediately changed back and hugged him. He got flustered as he tried to shove her off. When she let go he turned to her in an even more upset humph.

"Where have you been my queen. You've been gone a whole day with out so much as a hint to where you're going."

"I'm sorry Hoggle. I promise to tell you everything but not here. Meet me in the chamber." She never let Hoggle accompany her into Jareth's resting place before. The shock on his face almost overpowered the concern.

They quickly made their way down to the tomb. Well, as quickly as calming lots of confused, angry, and worried goblins was. Once inside Sarah closed the door and turned to find Hoggle half a foot from her and gesturing impatiently.

"Ok, start talking. Where were you and what were you doing. Aint you dare lie to me either."

She explained everything slowly as Hoggle got a frightened look on his face. He was more afraid than when Jareth still scared him.

"Hoggle, do you know the history of this land when the labyrinth was still new?"

"Course I know it. I aint dumb like you. The lost used to own this land alright. Don't mean the goblins didn't live here. They used goblin land to make their dark energy for making more of their kind. Goblins could come live here IF they became slaves."

"How does Jareth fit into all of this?"

"They called him traitor because he felt sorry for the goblins. There was once more o' them than all humans in history. Then they dwindled down to less than shadow people. The lost are rare to be. Never more than a hundred in existence at a time. Jareth took in little ones and adopted them. They stood on equal ground as the Lost. The lost didn't like it so they killed all but one. Jareth turned him into a lost and he became the first prophet. The two of them started a war and the Goblins took over the city and built what is the labyrinth today."

"Isn't the prophet on their side?"

"The prophet gets to choose sides. He has a vision of the past and then gets his prophecy. That is when he is to think and decide who to support. A prophet only comes once every 500 years. The fact that he chose that side aint got nothing to do with anything if he told you all this. If he loves you then that means something."

"He said he once loved me but he still cares about me and can love me again. Not that he loves me now."

"Girl you aint know nothing. Prophets can only ever love one person in their life. If he loved you then he loves you now. He will love you for the rest of his life. They would call you the prophet's shadow." She remembered now that Sam once mentioned it when she was falling asleep.

"I broke his heart." She said. 'and I'll break it again.' she added but not aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"My dear Sarah, why do you have to agitate me so? You know I didn't want you to know about that mistake of a promise I made so long ago." Jareth asked her. She was dreaming of the two of them in the castle garden. He was standing in the middle of it all beautiful and pissed.

"You should know I'm stubborn. I don't think I could have let it go as long as it was a lead to saving the labyrinth. The labyrinth that you ruled over. The labyrinth we have so many memories and friends in. I could always see the loyalty the goblins had and still have for you. I may be ruler now but you are forever their king. You saved them from that awful fate. I didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with you tan I have but I did. I want to know more and more about you, Jareth." Sarah said a gasped for air. She had said it all without stopping. He stood there stunned.

"I love you too, Sarah and that is why I beg you. Please, accept the offer from Sam."

"What?! I could never do that Jareth. I care for Sam and I'll admit it. I'll admit I once had a crush on him and at another point relied on him for comfort. However Sam is a friend and only a friend. The one I love, will always love, and will always belong to is you."

"Yet you'd rather break my heart a second time and fulfill that awful vow than go and be happy for the both of us! I'm begging you. Don't, please, just don't sacrifice yourself. You won't bring me to life. I'm more alive now than I was when you broke my heart once. Now that I live within you do you think I'll even be as alive as that pitiful being I was back then? Just don't, please. My heart wouldn't be able to bare it. Please!" he broke down. Crying and bowing to her. He loved her so much and she was willing to die to save him and the labyrinth.

Sarah couldn't hold back the tears. She only thought about doing it and he was this distraught. She was making him this miserable. She couldn't believe herself. She remembered the pain of when her dad told her that he'd not ever believe her words. She didn't think she felt even remotely close to the amount of pain she was causing Jareth at this moment. She ran up and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Jareth. I never want to hurt you like this and here I am doing it. Forgive me." She blubbered as she clung to him. I promise. I'll find a way. I'll figure something out. I promise. Please don't cry. I love you."

They stood there crying and holding each other for the rest of the night. She awoke and knew one thing. The promise must have a loophole. Magic promises aren't like regular promises. They can't be broken except by if all involved agreed to it. Her marrying Sam was one loophole. There must be another.

Sarah got up and paced the floor, after a quick glance off the balcony. 'if I'm sacrificed to the gods of the lost then Jareth will rise and the labyrinth will belong to the goblins forever.' She thought. Her marrying Sam would mean she would not belong to Jareth and therefore the promise broken. She wouldn't be sacrificed. She stopped mid step and slapped herself on the forhead.

She ran through the castle to oldest chamber there. The old chapel which the castle was built on. She looked around and there it was. The shadow peoples painting of the gods. She walked up ran her hand along one of the figures. There were three of them there. She remembered finding it one day and asking who they were to Jareth. The tallest blonde haired guy was Hardt, The god of want. The shortest one in the middle who was a beautiful red head lady was Rychali, The goddess of need. The third one was the youngest, strongest, most beautiful brunette man named Phulis, The god of sacrifice.

She remembered that in the story that in a time of need they used to put their blood into a silver goblet forged by magic to call upon them to talk to. She brought out a crystal and turned it into a silver goblet. She made another crystal and made a knife. She cut her palm and let the blood run into the goblet.

It was filled to the brim and she offered it to the painting. She stood there for an hour before putting it down on the alter and turning to pace the floor to try to remember if she did anything wrong.

"What is your want? What is your need? What is your sacrifice?" Came three whispers behind her. She turned back around and there they were. Hardt, Rychali, and Phulis otherwise known as the gods of the lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Sarah, a mere goblin queen, was staring right at the gods of the shadow people. She pinched her side to see if this was a dream. It was real, and she was the one to call them there. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"My want is to know exactly what the promise is Jareth made long ago. My need is to keep my kingdom safe from destruction. My sacrifice depends upon what the answers to the first two are." She said as evenly as she could. She could freak out later but this needed to be known now. The blood moon was in a week.

"Jareth's promise was to sacrifice his true love to us. In return we would forever claim this land as the land of the goblins." Hardt said in a voice that seemed to make sunshine appear.

"Only with your sacrifice can your kingdom stand against it's enemy." Rychali stated with pure honesty that made Sarah want to cry.

"What is your sacrifice?" Phulis asked in a voice that reminded Sarah of a boy going through puberty.

Sarah thought about this for a minute. Then said it.

"I sacrifice my memory of Jareth. For without that memory I have no love for Jareth." She said with firm will in her voice.

"Your sacrifice is accepted."

These guys didn't ask for much. Just everything she ever held dear. If it meant saving them then she would give them up. Phulis placed a hand on her head and she closed her eyes. Humbly thankful for all the good times. She didn't cry but smiled. She was the luckiest girl in the world. The hand fell from her head. Her memory intact.

"What? Why did you stop?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Your heart is pure. Your love is pure. Your sacrifice untainted. You loved those who harmed you and were willing to give up everything for more than just your own selfish wants. The sacrifice was accepted and the sacrifice was returned for its humility. Jareth shall rise and the kingdom will remain the goblins. Go and remember your sacrifice. For you are the found." The three said.

Sarah couldn't believe it. She did it. The loophole was found.

-Sam-

The vision was so strong. She loved Jareth that much. She would have died or given up everything good in her life just for the goblins and the man who won the heart of Sam's love. He had crushes before but he would forever love Sarah. He was glad she was happy though. He admitted defeat. He went to tell his people… that is after he could compose himself.

-Sarah-

She ran all the way through the hallways reaching the dead end and punching the secret brick into the wall with all her might. She didn't bother shutting the door or explaining it to the astounded goblins in the hallway behind her. She ran up and kissed Jareth and he crumpled to dust.

She was frozen. What had happened? She broke Jareth!

-Jareth-

"Jareth, for the fulfillment of your promise we restore your life. Remember that we only answer the wish of the lost once." Came three voices. He started to tingle all over, then it started to sting, and then it burned. He screamed and vanished. Then he opened his eyes and he felt cold. He was there behind her, butt naked, and alive. She was alive and so was he. She was standing bend over a pile of ashes and crying with puckered lips. At that moment it was so beautiful.

"Sarah." He whispered.

-Sarah-

She heard the voice and slowly straightened out and turned around. Her lips were still puckered. There he was….. alive. In the doorway was gasps and giggles. The two of them slowly turned their heads to the door and recalled Jareth's strapping birthday suit. Sarah produced a crystal and threw it at him and it turned into a blanket. He wrapped it around himself flustered.

"Get back all of you before I throw you in the bog of eternal stench!" He shouted sending the goblins running.

Sarah laughed before running up and kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"So we all know the plan right? We act tonight." One of the hooded figures stated.

"I still don't feel right doing this. I know it's for the greater good but she's still one of the best things this kingdom could've asked for." Stated the second.

"Idiot! I thought we were past this."

"I don't think it will sit right with either of us. Sorry." The third said.

"Well it doesn't matter if-"

"Hey! Did you guys hear? Jareth is revived! He and the Sarah are holding a ball later today!" Said a goblin who ran up to the three hooded figures.

"What?!" Said the three throwing back their hoods to reveal they were 3 of the firefy.

"Yeah! Come on." The goblin yelled as he ran to go get ready for the party.

"Maybe we should umm…. Just go home." Said one. The other two nodded and they guiltily went on back.

-Three months later-

"Sarah! I came as soon as I could." Jareth stated panicking. "I heard you from the healer you wanted to see me."

"No Jareth. I didn't want to see you. We wanted to see you." Sarah said with a glowing smile.

"We?" Jareth stated looking around?

Sarah placed his hand on her stomach. "We."


End file.
